Hypocrite
by one quick sting
Summary: She hated hypocrites. She couldn't stand the thought of them, yet here she was. Being a hypocrite. But this time, she couldn't help but wonder if it was really that bad. JPLE twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans was fuming. She was pacing around the dormitory, absolutely livid.

"How dare he! How dare he! He accused me of being full of myself and selfish! How can he do such a thing? How could he -"

She broke off, grabbing a pillow off the bed and throwing it to the ground with as much force as she could muster.

Mary Macdonald watched with wide eyes as Lily paced back and forth, simultaneously taking out Marlene's pillow.

"Lily-"

"Don't _Lily_me, Mary! He's an absolute dickhead, and I can't stand to be around him! No, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to march down there, and tell him off. I am going to-"

She continued on for a good few minutes, making Mary raise an eyebrow curiously. She had never seen the redhead so fired up. There had always been a tension between her and James Potter, but Mary had always thought that it wasn't going to blow out of hand. She figured the two of them would grow out of it.

"Lily, stop for a second!" shouted Mary, cutting her friend off. The redhead stared at her roommate, slightly stunned. Mary had never raised her voice, let alone at Lily. She was so shocked, she stopped pacing and just turned her green eyes on the small brunette. "Did you ever think that you're not really that angry at James? What if you're just angry at yourself?"

Before Lily could open her mouth to protest, Mary put a hand up to stop her.

"Just think for a moment; you've promised yourself that you would hate James until the day you die. And maybe, you're just angry at yourself for going back on your promise," she said simply. Over Lily's stuttering and spluttering, as the other girl tried to find a response, Mary continued. "Just think about it."

The brunette stood and disappeared down the girls' dormitory staircase, leaving the fiery redhead alone to fume. Even her best friend was taking that prat's side. What had the world come to? Was she the only sane one?

Frowning, Lily threw herself onto her bed and buried her head into her pillows. There was no way she was wrong about James Potter... right?

He had been the bane of her existence ever since day one, on the Hogwarts Express, when he had made fun of Severus. He had consistently teased and taunted everyone, hexing people for no good reason and making people feel bad about themselves. He was a bully, right? Lily was in the right, and he was wrong. Potter was wrong. Mary was wrong. Everyone else was wrong.

A nagging voice at the back of her head reminded her of a few small facts. He hadn't been a bully for the past few years; not since that day at the lake. Lily closed her eyes and turned her head, not wanting to think about that day. She had lost her best friend that day, and her oldest friend. It wasn't a day that stuck kindly in her mind.

Potter was even Head Boy this year. Dumbledore was a brilliant wizard, with enough good judgment to make Lily Head Girl. There had to be a _reason_that Potter was Head Boy.

That boy made her want to pull her hair out.

Lily stood, throwing her covers off of her. She was going to show him-and everyone else-that she was right. She was right, for Merlin's sake! Lily had good judgment, and a good head on her shoulders. She wasn't going to just make up things for argument's sake.

Marching down the dormitory stairs, she stormed from the common room. Students threw themselves out of her raging warpath. The temper of one Lily Evans was not to be messed with.

About to turn the corner, she paused when she heard Potter's voice. She waited, wondering who he was talking with. She liked to be aware of the fight that she was barreling into, instead of plowing ahead blindly. Lily preferred rational thought.

"-I'm sure they're very proud of you, no matter what. And you know, I bet they think you're a very brave and strong girl, and the best kid any parent could ask for." Was that Potter's voice? Lily put a finger in her ear and wiggled it around a bit, trying to clear it out. She heard sniffling.

"You really think so?" The voice asked softly. It was thick with tears, and Lily's heart broke just listening to it. "You think they'd be proud of me, even though I wasn't with them when..." The voice trailed off.

Potter spoke again, making Lily frown and wonder what madness had struck Hogwarts. "I know they're proud of you, and they loved you very much. And now, they're watching over you," he told the young girl kindly. "Do you want a hug?"

"Thanks," the little voice said, sniffling gently.

"Anytime."

Lily just stared, and she wasn't planning on James Potter turning the corner after sending the little girl off to her common room. But that's exactly what happened, and he looked surprised to see her. She looked away, disgusted.

How could he have just done that? He wasn't sensitive! He didn't know how to comfort people; he took advantage of people when they were down and made fun of them to no end! Potter wasn't a _nice_person, so why... why in the world was he acting like it?

"Are you okay, Evans?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice. "What brings you out here? I thought you switched patrols with Parkins."

She didn't know how to respond. "I - I don't know." She didn't know anything anymore. With James Potter standing next to her and looking sincerely confused, Lily Evans didn't know what was going through her mind anymore. Had Mary been right? Why was Mary always right?

"I mean, I know I'm not your favorite person, but you've got a look on your face that makes me think that you're going to punch my lights out," continued Potter, smiling lightly. "Did I do anything mf-"

It was a moment of rash actions. She hadn't meant to do it, but before she could stop herself, she had pushed her lips against James Potter's and shoved him against the wall behind him. To say that he responded enthusiastically would be an understatement. Lily was nearly swept away by his passion and excitement, making her body shiver with excitement. There were _sparks_. Actual sparks, and she could feel adrenaline and electricity coursing through her body.

And then she realized what she was doing.

Immediately, Lily pulled back and stared at James, horrified. He just stood there, as if he didn't know what she wanted, but looking as if all of his dreams had just come true. In a way, they had. But Lily couldn't look at him anymore, and she ran.

* * *

><p>So this is just a simple LilyJames twoshot that I came up with around 3 o'clock in the morning last night. I'm pretty pleased with how it came out, hope you all like it. The ending should be up soon, too. Maybe tomorrow. Feel free to leave a review!

- double heart


	2. Chapter 2

She was afraid. She was afraid of what she had just done, and what it might trigger, and ...oh god, why had she done it? He was just standing there, talking, being a nice person and all, but then she went and kissed him! That was completely unnecessary for her to have done, and now he probably just had his hopes up and she would _never_ get rid of him!

"...Lily?"

A small voice cut through her thoughts. Lily whirled around to yell at whoever it was to leave her alone, but couldn't bring herself to when she came face to face with Mary. The brunette was looking particularly small in that moment, flinching back and tentative.

"Hi Mary."

Mary let out a sigh. "What happened? Sirius, Remus and Peter just cornered me in the common room, and they said that James is hiding in his bed and won't come out."

That didn't make her feel any better. Lily sighed, running a hand through her hair. She was frustrated. She didn't know where to go from here. Maybe Mary could help.

"I kissed him."

Her brown eyes went wide, and Mary moved forward quickly. She grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her to a bed, sitting down. "Tell me!" she demanded. Mary was always so well informed about the goings on at Hogwarts, it was amazing. But Lily sighed and nodded. She launched into what had happened the other day after Mary had left her alone with her torturous thoughts.

"So really, it's your fault for leaving me alone with my thoughts when I was in a state like that," concluded Lily with a friendly glare towards Mary.

The other girl laughed and patted her arm softly. "Did you enjoy it?"

That was a question Lily should have been expecting. She hadn't planned on telling Mary how she'd felt about the kiss. The kiss had been... magical. There was no other word to describe it, but Lily couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

The great thing about Mary Macdonald was that she usually understood where Lily was coming from. "So it was either fantastic or horrific," she said, nudging Lily gently. "Right?"

"The first one," whispered Lily, frowning at herself.

Mary smiled at her, a bright, cheery smile that made Lily smile back slightly. "Then why are you here?" she asked.

Lily sighed. "You were right! Merlin, okay, you were right, Mary, and now I don't know what to do!"

The smaller girl laughed and shook her head at Lily's confusion.

"What?" she snapped, the sound coming out in a harsher manner than Lily had originally anticipated.

"It's just, it should be simple now. You know what you have to do."

It wasn't simple. It was very far from just simple, because Lily didn't see it as simple. There were a lot of variables to work in. She couldn't just _go up _to James Potter and tell him that she was wrong the whole time and they actually were meant to be. She had more pride than that.

Right?

She was pacing again. She'd been doing a lot of it lately, but only because James Potter was stressing her out. He couldn't even begin to understand her feelings of annoyance at him; he didn't even know what he forced her to do. He was oblivious to the torture that he put her through daily.

Ugh. Lily stopped where she was, and leaned against the nearest wall in the corridor. She wasn't a fan of this feeling, whatever it was. But she knew it was James Potter's fault, and she wanted to kill him for it. That son of a bitch.

Before she knew what was happening, the tapestry across the corridor had been pushed up and out of the way of a secret passageway. What the- And who had to come out of it? That would be a forlorn looking James Potter, dragged along by Sirius Black.

"Well, look what we have here," said Sirius shortly. What was his problem? He was a jokester; why was he glaring at her with daggers?

"Padfoot?" asked James softly, his eyes not leaving Lily's face. She could feel a blush growing on her face, mainly due to the fact that she was now face to face with James Potter, the boy who was causing all this trouble.

There was a question barely hidden in that one word, and Sirius gave both of them a glance. His eyes lingered on Lily's face coldly, before glancing at his transfixed best friend. "Fine, fine." Sirius disappeared down the corridor, and James stood there awkwardly. He ran a hand through his hair; a habit that used to make Lily's blood boil.

"Hi."

Lily closed her eyes for a second, as she prepared herself for this. Opening them, she stood up so she wasn't staring up at him as much. "...Hi."

It was awkward. She didn't know what to say, and she didn't know why she was so afraid of this. Lily Evans was a _Gryffindor!_ She had courage!

James took a few steps closer, and Lily tried to step back to find that there was a wall against her back.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" he asked, his hazel eyes furrowed behind his glasses.

Lily shook her head, biting her lip. He looked so lost and confused, standing there in front of her with his big eyes and his adorable bedhead. She didn't know why she was so afraid of saying this. _"Maybe, you're just angry at yourself for going back on your promise," _Mary's words drifted through her mind, and Lily winced. Stumbling forward, Lily realized that there wasn't much room for her to move without... falling into James Potter's arms.

His arms felt strong and warm as he caught her, stopping her from plunging head long into the cement floor. "Are you okay?"

She nodded numbly, her muscles freezing her in place. Lily didn't want to move out of this embrace, and she knew it. "I - I'm sorry, James." His eyes widened at the use of his first name. She hadn't called him James since they had first met. She finally stood, letting James' arms fall away from her as she moved into the open space of the corridor and started talking. It was now or never, and if she didn't get it out, she might explode.

"I just... I _hate _hypocrites. I always have! I thought Petunia was a hypocrite, for calling me a freak when she sent a letter to Dumbledore trying to get into Hogwarts too, and I thought Snape was a hypocrite for saying... what he said, even though he always told me that blood purity didn't make a difference. I mean... I... I just don't want to be a hypocrite."

James frowned at her slowly, his mind whirling at a million miles a minute. "Why are you a hypocrite?" he asked softly, taking her hand in his. His hand was bigger than hers by a lot, and it enveloped hers comfortingly.

But Lily turned away before she spoke. "I promised to hate you forever. You're a bully, and arrogant, and -"

She got no more words out as James pulled her back close to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. It was better than their first one, but Lily could still feel the electricity in her veins from contact with him. It was a buzzing that made her feel so high, and she smiled against his lips.

"I don't mind you being a hypocrite right now," he told her softly, smiling.

Lily didn't need to think about her response. "Me neither."

And he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Yay fluffy ending! Now everyone can be smiles and rainbows and sunshine! So that's the end of my drabble. In case your wondering, I made it romanceangst because Lily was kind of angsty in it and I needed another genre. But yeah, so that's that. Leave a review if you want (and I really hope you want to, reviews make my day!) and thanks for reading!

-double heart


End file.
